ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Nozomi Waku
Nozomi "Non" Waku was an ill human girl Doremi Harukaze met in episode 12 of Naisho. Bio While paying Shiori a visit at the hospital one day, Doremi got lost and was unable to figure out where she was. It was then she ran into Non, who teased her and decided to help her. She then proceeded to get to know Doremi and her friends. Appearance Non has pale skin and light indigo eyes. Due to medical therapy, Non-chan has lost her hair and wears a green bandana with teal print over her head. She normally wears a mint pair of pajamas lined in teal, and at times she puts on a peach sweater. Personality Non has a playful personality and she is very warm and friendly. She enjoys drawing and playing card games, and like Doremi, she has a fondness for magic. She has a strong intuition, revealing that she was suspicious over the Maho-do and had intended on paying it a visit, but she got sick prior to getting the chance. Although she doesn't seem to worry over her illness, deep down she has concerns over being unable to follow her dream of becoming a witch. She is close to her mother, and more than anything wanted to go out to play with her again. History After running into Doremi and assisting her in locating Shiori, Doremi continued to visit her and bond with her upon discovering her fondness for games and magic. Doremi admired the many pictures Non-chan made of herself as a witch, but she worried that Non discovered her secret and would try to not to say anything until she discovered how depressed Non-chan had been prior to meeting her. Her parents were very happy to have met Doremi, and when Doremi realized that Non had been starting to lose faith in magic, she spoke with the girls and together they gave her enough magic to become an Apprentice Witch for one evening. The girls returned, where Non quickly got over her surprise and confessed to having been suspicious of Doremi. For the night she was allowed to leave the hospital and cast magic, and she played with the girls until it got late and she returned home. She thanked Doremi and went to sleep. Unfortunately, her medical condition worsened later, and she passed away. Doremi had been rushing to the hospital to tell her that she spoke to the Witch Queen, who agreed to officially allow her Apprentice rights and had been interested in meeting her. She stopped upon seeing Non's mother standing in a nearby cemetery, who informed her of the heartbreaking news and gave Doremi the cards Non left behind. Before leaving, Doremi asked Non's mother if they could have a snowball fight in honor of her. Witch Apprentice Because Non was unable to become a witch on her own, the girls used Magical Stage to grant her wish for the night. Her magic ability was very small as a result, and she didn't have a wand of her own so the girls would help her. Ojamajo Doremi 17 Non does not make a direct appearance in the light novel, but her story is what inspires Hana to become a Doctor in the Witch World after Hazuki told her what happened. Etmyology Waku - short for waku waku! the sound used to describe excitement. Nozomi - wish, hopes, desires. Trivia *Unlike Fami, who also debuted at the end of Naisho, Non has a full name. *If Non's image is any implication, she had brown hair prior to getting sick and being hospitalized. *The light novel reveals she died on February 27th. *It snowed on the day she was diagnosed with cancer and when she passed away. *Not counting the Patissier costume, her witch uniform is the only one without earrings. Gallery Screenshots= ODN-EP12-033.png ODN-EP12-005.png ODN-EP12-009.png ODN-EP12-031.png ODN-EP12-063.png ODN-EP12-070.png ODN-EP12-074.png ODN-EP12-081.png |-| Model Sheets= non.jpg NonchanSketch.jpg |-| Merchandise= CGC940Nozomi.jpg Non-chan's uniform.png Category:Ojamajo Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Naisho Characters Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Deceased Category:Minor Characters